ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's PhilharMagic II/Transcript
Transcript Queue Minnie Mouse: Hi, everyone! It's me, Minnie. Donald and his friends are getting the orchestra all set up, so we should be starting the show real soon. (giggles) Oh! I forgot. Just a little reminder to everyone, please don't put on your opera glasses until you are seated inside the concert hall. Thank you. Goofy: Hiya, everybody! It's me, Stage Manager Goofy! (guffaws) Are you ready for the show? That's great, 'cause I'm getting ready to open these here automagic doors. Please be sure to stand clear of the doors 'cause when I push the button, they're gonna open towards you. Now, uh, where'd that button get to? Oh, there it is! (guffaws) Ready? Here we go! Inside the Concert Hall/Pre-Show Goofy: Oh, hi everybody! Now that you're here, go ahead and pick a row you want to sit in, and keep stepping 'til you're all the way across. That's right, buddy. Keep it a-moving! (guffaws) And for your safety, please don't go puttin' on your special opery glasses until someone tells you, okay? Thanks. For all of you coming in, thanks for filling in all the available seats. And all of you going out, thanks for making the seats available. (guffaws) If you're still coming in, it's great to see ya! Now it's time to choose a row and move yourself all the way across, so you can fill up all the empty seats. That's right, ma'am. You show 'em how it's done! (guffaws) Gawrsh, being a stage manager sure is fun. Donald? Jose? Panchito? Pluto? Chip, Dale? Roger? Gals? Spike? Hey, guys! Are you all done up there? Gawrsh, wonder where they went? (humming the tune of the Mickey Mouse March, cat screeches, Goofy screams) Sorry, little feller! (closes the door, opens the door, humming) Almost ready! Hmm. How'd that get unplugged? I'll just plug it back in. (Goofy puts the plug in, causing him to get electrocuted and scream in pain and thuds, birds twittering) A-hyuck! That's better. (exits the room and closes the door) Prologue Minnie: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We ask of you to please refrain from eating, drinking, or using flash photography during today's performance. All right, everyone. Put on your opera glasses because it's time to present Maestro Mickey Mouse and the PhilharMagic Orchestra! (opens the door, gasps, and runs to Mickey) Mickey! Where are Donald, Jose, Panchito, Pluto, Chip 'n' Dale, Roger, Spike, and the Mane Seven? The orchestra's missing and it's showtime! Mickey Mouse: Showtime? Goofy: I gotta open the curtains! Mickey: Goofy, we're not ready! Goofy: What's that? I can't hear ya, Mickey! Mickey: Oh my gosh! Everyone, wake up! It's showtime! Don't forget the orchestra. And don't touch the hat. Sunset Shimmer: You heard him, guys! Let's set up the orchestra! Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey! (After setting up the orchestra, Jose gets his guitar, Fluttershy gets her tambourine, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash get their electric guitars, Pinkie Pie gets her drum set, Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) gets her microphone, Applejack gets her bass guitar, Rarity gets her keytar, and Pluto, Roger Rabbit, Spike, Chip, Dale, and Panchito are ready to sing with Sci-Twi while Donald puts on the sorcerer's hat, causing the orchestra to start the music) Donald Duck: Oh boy, oh boy! (Taps the baton) Attention! (The instruments play a sour note) Donald: Stop it! Applejack: You doggone instruments better stop that! (The flute plays the Mickey Mouse March, making Donald and the others annoyed) Donald: I'll show you, flute! (Donald throws the flute like a boomerang and Pluto catches it with his mouth) Sci-Twi: Guys! I think the orchestra's going haywire! Jose Carioca: What do you mean? (Sci-Twi points out that the instruments rebel against them) Donald: Uh-oh! Jose: Ay-yi-yi! Panchito: Ay caramba! Roger Rabbit: Jumping jeepers! Chip and Dale: Uh-oh! (Pluto and Spike whimper in fear as the instruments tackle them in a whirlwind. In the whirlwind, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Roger, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Spike, and the Mane Seven) Fluttershy: Oh no! Donald: My hat! Roger: Yikes! Sci-Twi: Brace yourselves! The Bare Necessities (As the whirlwind ceased, everything went black. In the jungles of India, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Pluto, Chip, Dale, Roger, the Mane Seven, and Spike woke up, groaning) Rarity: Where are we? Donald: Where's my hat? Sunset: I don't know. Rainbow Dash: I think I know. We're in the jungle and we've got to find the hat and retrieve it to Donald! Panchito: My sentiments exactly. Baloo: Well, now. (laughs) What have we here? A trio of birds, seven human girls, two chipmunks, two dogs, and a rabbit. You've come to the right, my friends. Ready, Mowgli? Mowgli: Then hit it, Papa Bear. (The song "The Bare Necessities" begins as Donald and his friends start searching for the sorcerer's hat) Baloo and Mowgli: Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities For Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Arabian Dance For the First Time in Forever How Do You Do Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride All in the Golden Afternoon The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers What Made The Red Man Red Friend Like Me I See the Light Finale/Ending Category:Rides Category:Fan-made